Bigger Than My Body
by nxlee
Summary: AU. If I had to sum up this year: it'd include a fat me, what I tried to doing to change that, my psycho friends, adapting to a former all-boys to co-ed school and encounters with the ex-best friend, even if it is the godly Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Prologue

**To:** hyuugahinata  
**From:** harunosakura123  
**Subject:** can't believe you've officially ditched us. DD:

My dearest Hinata,

As you would've heard one way or another, the twins have bombarded my computer with another whole load of viruses, and my Dad is deciding whether to have it finally chucked out or actually have it fixed.

I wish Kaito and my other cousins were back from their little trip to Australia, I do miss their ultra snazzy and expensive laptops (which they viciously guard it with their lives). And you know that I'd rather admit that Ami is my role model, then ask Fujimaki-san... to use hers.

But fortunately enough, Akira was nagging me to take him to the library for research for one of his 'projects' (he's always going on about some project he's doing... well to me, he does) and Fujimaki wanted me to get the twins away from the house in any way possible, and so here I am- trying to cram all these muddled thoughts into this email while I'm trying to not waste this precious half-hour that I have on this computer.

The librarians have been giving me the 'evil eye' ever since they saw me come in with Shun and Taiki, who immediately galloped off to the children's area in search of Sentai Ranger videos- and trouble as per usual.

So now that I've explained my current situation- how's your newfound life so far in Snobsville? Of course, if only my mum let me accept that scholarship would I have been happily away with you in that prestigious Konoha North High School- the all-girls' campus (my God, how many damn Konoha Highs are there to choose from?).

But as you would've known, I'm stuck starting term two at the newly formed co-ed Konoha East High (originally all male-inhabited), because our campus got burned down in an accident (or so they tell us) and your dad immediately shipped you off to that prissy boarding school, while the rest of us cheapos had no where to go.

Annoying as it maybe, we have to change our blazers (I heard that Ayumi's mum was getting paid illegally stitching on the boy school's symbol on our old ones- but it works like a charm) and since Kaito used to go to the school, I've got his giant hand-me-down one, and I have to get the skirts in bigger sizes cause Fujimaki's old ones don't fit me (I curse that skinny witch).

Luckily enough, I've still got Tenten and Ino-pig with me. But things aren't just the same without you. Anyways, Ino is wondering when you'd like your copy of Pride and Prejudice back, cause she's discovered the movie adaption to it (you know, the newest one with Keira Knightley and that ravishing orange-haired guy in it) and says it much easier to understand. Of course, this is the same person who'd preferred finding Waldo in the cartoon series than in the Where's Waldo books? Now where's the fun in that?

Right, and Tenten is still ranting about her feminist club that she's started ages ago at our old school (and it's going to much harder to convince people to join now, since they're all going to be too busy trying to impersonate Paris Hilton infront of the many presences of males).

Now I know that emails won't suffice you enough on our tales , so you know how I always used to go on about perhaps writing down what happens in my life, so that we can always bring it with us on our 20-years-from-now-class reunions and laugh at the stuff I'd wrote.

Well I decided to actually do it, and I DID IT. :)

Well I've only got a couple of chapter so far. Don't expect the splendous saga of my life to be finished just yet. I've sent you the first few, unedited too (yeah, and don't worry, Ino and Tenten both know about this, and insisted I changed some stuff I had written about them. Pfft, I'm writing the truth, not some exaggerated novella about the troublesome trio) and hope you'll have alot fun having some raw, reading-material written by the oh-so awesome me.

Love and kisses,  
Sakura.

**P.S:** Kiba has subtly asked if you're still available. I told him yes, but you're waiting until Micky Yoochun from DBSK has descended down to us lowly people to declare his undying love for you, and your mafia-wannabe Neji told me to stop making up such bizzare crap about you. And yes, we're still working on our NejiTen plan (and under any circumstances- do not tell TENTEN!!!!!1111!!!ONE!! Or Neji... cause you know what they're like).

**P.P.S:** Could you please send us the next few episodes of Parfait Tic, because we know how behind we are on the series compared to you, if that's alright. And Temari (Gaara's sister, you remember Gaara right? Well flashback, he's one of Ino's exs' back in the days when she went through that 'rebellious/emo-looking' boys craving/phrase) is nagging me to tell you that she really like another one of your cupcakes/donuts/your cooking. Honestly, you could put Krispy Kreme out of business at this rate. :)

And Gaara is acting kinda funny everytime your name is mentioned (you soo have to tell me the explicit details of what exactly happened at Chouji's New Year BBQ bash). Maybe he likes you, ehh? Or you're secretly going out. Whee. :D

**P.P.P.S:** Oh yeah, at our next outing (which has to be soon, or I'll die of pining for you) don't mention the name Uchiha Sasuke or Ino mutates into her robot-Ami mode, ok? Just warning you, before you have to see the ghastly effects of what five syllables can do to her (i.e. the blushing, giggling, incoherent babbling about his 'Godliness' and the constant squeals everytime 5 seconds).

**P.P.P.S:** Great, Shun and Taiki have escaped the banshee shrieks of a librarian cause they've knocked over some stand or something. And they've seen the email. And say hi, and they want you to come back so you could make them your infamous double-choc-chip cookies (really, my cooking isn't that bad. WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND YOUR BLESSED GIFT IN THE ART OF FOOD?).

And Akira says hi too. I think he's blushing. No, wait. I'm blushing too. Wait, the librarians have decided to torture us by not turning on the air-conditioner, even though its sweltering in here.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I am still _alive, _and this time- with a brand new story.

I don't know why I decided to go along with this plot. It's a rarity that you do see stories like these. But, I have done it, and here it is- exposed for the world's audience to see. You can almost consider it a semi-autobiography as some bits reflect certain aspects of my life.

The original author was my actual other alias (don't ask me why I made it, impulse?) littlemiss.angst. But now, I decided to come clean and actually start this other project (which I planned of initiating after _Something Beautiful_ and such) as my other little muse.

**Inspiration: **_The Eccentric Files_ by Ren and Missa, _Saving Francesca_ and _On the Jellicoe Road_ by Melina Marchetta and so much more.

Hope you liked my attempt at this. Feedback will be appreciated... greatly And let me say I'm not kidding when I do state that greatly is almost an understatement.


	2. One

_Diet coke and a pizza please  
Diet coke I'm on my knees  
Screaming 'Big girl you are beautiful'_

**- Mika, Big Girl (You are Beautiful)**

* * *

It's seven thirty in the morning, we're wandering around the school yard and icy and windy weather seems to be agreeing with Tenten's aggravated mood (any male within a ten meter radius near her would be liable to piss her off).

Whilst our not-so-morning person grumbled and marched grumpily with us; Ino and I were excitedly discussing about last night's episode of our favourite soap opera, 'Parfait Tic'.

"Poor Fuuko," Ino sighed sadly, "now she realizes how hot Ichi-kun really is, and then that clingy Iori pops out of nowhere. I hate her so much," she declared firmly, "she's so pathetic, and like a pedophile too, since she's way older than Ichi."

"Not to mention that," I added, quite helpfully too, "she has a boyfriend too."

"I know, yeah!" she agreed, flailing her hands about, "why can't that slut just leave the Ichi and Fuuko love to develop?"

"Because she wants half wits like you to stop watching such mindless and cliche trash," Tenten cut in irritatedly.

"Just shut up, okay?" Ino groaned, "and just because you choose not to love such romantic-"

"Romantic?" Tenten repeated skeptically, "it's about a girl who meets two guys, cousins. She falls for one, gets rejected; and then the other guy conveniently comforts her," she hissed, crinkling her nose and making a pug face, "and they fall in love with each other. But then poof! Some random chick from their past comes in, ruin everything, and then all they'll chuck some stupid tension that you people call drama."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Well for someone who seems to have something against it, you sure do have a detailed memory of its storyline," I smirked, and Tenten gave me a light punch on the arm, and believe me, when I say light is a definite understatement (she didn't want me writing the real truth, like she punched me with an iron fist, and making her sound like some buff woman or something).

"No," Tenten replied, rolling her eyes at our giggling faces. "I know all this because you two," she rudely jabbed her finger at me and Ino, "always go on and on about it. Don't you bimbos have anything else to talk about?"

"Yeah we do, actually," I answered, as me and Ino were grinning at something over Tenten's shoulder. She turned, and immediately faced us again. Reason why was, her homeroom just so happened to be prancing in our direction. Now Maito Gai was like an outdated hippie wannabe, who specialized in the topics of youth and spandexes (since that's pretty much ALL he wears).

"Ah, Tenten-chan!" he greeted gleefully, practically skipping to her (with the flowers and peace symbols flashing in the background), "I see that today, we shall be honoured with your youthful self," he exclaimed, oblivious that Tenten was glaring daggers at him.

"But you see my budding lotus flower," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder (much to her disgust), and led her away from us, "there seems to be a problem with the lockers..."

"I'd like Akiou-sempai and Issochi to end up together though," I quickly gushed into Ino's ear, "I mean, Isocchi-kun is so cute, and its obvious they have the most biggest crushes on each other, but they don't show it, much."

"I know, yeah? It's just so obvious!" she replied, then she nearly forgot how to breath, "but forehead, did you see when Daiya kissed Fuuko?" she almost dropped her jaw when I gave her a blank look.

"Wait. Don't tell me you didn't see-" she let out an exasperated shriek, "What the hell is wrong with you How could you not see like, one of the most romantic scene of th whole series!"

"What is your problem?" I protested, shrugging helplessly. "I didn't get to watch it, so what? There was a commercial break, and then I had to help Kumiko and Akira with their homework, and the twins were causing a racket outside, which got me a full blown lecture from our stupid neighbour, that ratty whats-her-face...-"

Ino swatted her hand about, her indicated for me to shut up. "Yeah yeah, I do know how the Haruno clan works, okay?" I felt offended. It's not MY fault that she's an only child and I'm stuck in a large, extensive family. "But forehead, really, how could-" she grabbed both of my shoulders, shaking me crazily, "how could you not see the BEST SCENE OF ALL TIME!"

I know she's lying, somehow. I mean, thats what she said after we finished watching her copy of Disney's Beauty and the Beast, when the beast is dying, and Belle is sobbing into his chest. I thought it was pretty stupid. Seriously, Prince Phillip was so much cooler and better looking, and he fought a dragon to get to Princess Aurora!

Anyways, so Ino's still shaking me as if to resurrect me or something, and then she notices the weird looks people are giving her, and lets go me. Thank God, I wouldn't have lasted long with her vice grip.

"Well then," she coughed awkwardly. "Picture this. They're crossing the road, he grabs her wrist, twirls her around and then kisses her. Oh my God! It was just..." she started breathing (properly) again, "and not only that, but then my favourite bit was when Daiya was like,'Why are you always after Ichi? All this time... I've always wanted to steal you away!'"

Sounds like something that Ino would definitely go all knee-wobbly for. Probably won't be not me (when we're talking about stuff like that), but I assure you, the moment a cute boy comes up to me and says that... I'd definitely melt for a corny line like that.

"I tell you, it was the most beautifully romantic thing said, in the history of all romances!" she squealed, and I looked at her curiously.

"Beautifully romantic? Is that even a word?" I teased.

"Well sorry, but not everyone possess brains like you-" Ino snapped.

"Yeah I know, isn't that just tragic?" I feigned the dramatic hand over my heart pose.

"...-nor a big forehead likes yours," she finished, smiling somewhat snidely. That was, before I whacked the back of her head.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" she screeched, frantically fixing her hair (I fail to see why, she's got like this long, perfect, silky, shampoo commercial blonde hair, and I'm stuck with messy pink hair, which makes people think I'm some try hard punk or weirdo really).

"I'm not Naruto, alright?" she remarked, clearly annoyed. "I, beautiful Yamanka Ino, could be snagging a date with my beloved Sasuke-kun because of my hair do."

"Ino Ino, my dear friend," I reassured mockingly, ignoring her heated look at me. "It wouldn't really matter, you always wear your hair in pretty much the same hairstyle, and Tenten and me would still love you, even if you did become bald."

I couldn't help but giggle at the shocked expression she had on her face, "and speaking of Sasuke, your darling Prince Charming is over there," I announced cheekily, elbowing my blonde friend as we passed the fenced basketball courts.

There he was, playing hoops with a couple of older guys, and obviously ignoring the fact that they were about a hundred other girls, all standing behind the fence (like we were, as we stopped thanks to Ino-pig); all giggly and ogling at him like crazy.

"Well I don't know about you," Ino said, ever so confidently as she pulled out her portable make-up set, painting her face till she was satisfied with her look (I'd thought that she was like geisha with just a cakeload of make-up on her face, but I wouldn't dare tell her that). "But I'm going to go, and get my promised date with Sasuke-kun!"

"Promised date?" I replied, "Ino, you hadn't even properly interacted wit-"

It was too late, she and a couple of other girls, had boldly stepped into an all males territory and were making their way to the Uchiha. I almost cringed, when Sasuke fastidiously turned when Ino tapped him, and I swear there were like lazers shooting out of his eyes, and ready to vaporize my friend to oblivion.

Unexpectedly enough, he let the other guys play on without him, as Ino and the other girls giddily babbled and swooned all over him, and he remained silent (no surprise there, you'd think he was a mute if he didn't occasionally add the 'hn', 'you're annoying' or 'fuck off' to the conversation).

To their delight, they took this as him actually listening to them, so they went on, praising on how godly he was, and if he was available, and then there was the usual proposals of dates, and I highly doubt that he was even paying attention to them.

Then the freaky thing happen, when he slightly turned his head, and looked straight- at me. Well, to be honest, I wasn't exactly sure if it was really _me_ he was staring at. Of course, several of the girls near me were arguing that it was them he was 'staring lovingly at', but I didn't really care.

His stare intensified by a tenfold, and then for the briefest second, I swear I saw his eye flicker, and somehow change. I don't mean a dramatic change, but they seemed... less scary, and more gentler.

_Like the eyes of the Sasuke I remember._

Whoops! Seems like that Ino's stupidity is rubbing off me, and is infesting my poor head. And the previous sentence is just random crap spewing from my brain.

Well, whatever the hell his eyes were softening up to, it turned back to its usual cold ones the moment he turned, and pried the girls away from him- thanks to the several guys who told them to piss off.

"Why are you so pissed off about?" Ino growled, and I thought I saw one of the guys flinch (which is just hilarity; because if they're scared of Ino, imagine what they'd be lik if they ever angered Tenten...). "We're talking to Sasuke, not you!"

"Yeah!" the rest of the girls agreed, looking quite defiant.

"Big deal, we were just playing just fine till you lot came along," one of them retorted. "Now, be good girlies and play with your dolls, and giggle about Sasuke out there, alright?" he finished off by pointing to the court gates.

His mates were laughing half-heartily, and he smirked like it was the funniest and smartest comeback thought up by man.

However, Ino was not amused. "Then why don't you dickheads just go-..."

I didn't get to the rest of their argument, because some head had appeared right next to me, and an annoyingly familiar voice sneered into my ear.

"Enjoying yourself there, hag?" Sai snickered, "watching your friend chat your precious Sasuke-kun up. Aren't you suppose to be jealous?"

"No," I mumbled in a low voice. I really didn't have time for this, when the hell was Ino going to finish her bitch fight?

"That's right, you're too busy wondering how to lose all that weight to make him notice you," he grinned, and I tried kicking him backwards into the shin. "But there there, Sakura-chan," Sai mocked, touching my cheek, "least you're smart enough to not compete against more good-looking girls like Ami, and your friend Ino."

"Yeah, but I'm wondering why a piece of scum like you, is making contact with me," I gritted, my fist were uncontrollably curling and uncurling underneath my giant blazer (a 'treasured' hand-me-down from my older brother).

He evidently must've chose to ignore my comment, because he changed the topic. "You know what my favourite joke is about you?" I rolled my eyes, sighing irritatedly. Honestly, did the guy always forgot that he's told me this a thousand other times already?

"They say that Sakura's so fat," he paused, as his smirk grew wider while my hand was fisted at my side, and there's water building up in my eyes, "that when she jumped into the water with the humpback whales, they all started singing: 'We are family...'"

Although I didn't show it (I've had years of practice), that comment about my overweight body hurt- hard. He's a lucky bastard, he doesn't know what's like when you look like me, with a figure the equivalent size of a baby whale (an excerpt of a particular somebody's bitching about me).

Or to have parents just call it 'baby fat' and always tell you how beautiful you are, no matter what your body size, although its obvious that my mum had secretly wanted another good-looking skinny daughter.

I was using much self-control, to calm myself down. This was only some bully, trying to easily break me down because of my obvious weight problem. I wasn't going to let some prick get to me, let some nasty, hurtful comment affect me that much.

No, I had enough of this guy's bullshit. I was planning to do what brave people like Tenten and Ino did, and bite right back.

"Oh yeah? Well you know what people have been saying, about you?" I remarked snidely, while my fist is clenched so tight that my knuckles are now ghost white. "I heard that everyone's been saying that Sai's so gay, that the smallest bone in his body is his penis."

Okay, so there's always been that piece of gossip that him and all Uchiha-related (including the posers who try to imitate him to 'score the hot chicks' and all) men are all either asexual, non-human (thanks alot Naruto!) or are just plain gay. Which brings me back to my I'm-getting-my-revenge-on-you-insolent-bastard...

"The penis isn't a bone, Einstein; its actually a muscle," Sai stated smartly, and I felt like I was inches away from just strangling him.

Then this feeling of being possessed by Tenten overtakes me. "How would you know that? That is, unless you've been sucking on one too many of them."

His smiling facade disappears, and that usual blank face he displayed to everyone else (and helping him attract girls, since they think he's like a close relative of Sasuke or something).

I attempted to look impassive (which is trying to impersonating Sasuke), but my insides are shaking violently in fear. Knowing that my frightened look was going to appear any moment, I quickly walk away from him, when a familiar blob of blonde is scampering towards me.

"Sakura!" Ino called, and I sighed greatly in relief as she came to my rescue. "Did you see me? I whooped that Hikaru's ass, bad. It was that prick's fault, he brought onto himself. Sakura, what-" oh crap, she noticed the traitorous tears that were about to fall down my face.

I hastily wiped them away, hoping that she wouldn't notice. But to my prevail, she did and pushed my arm away.

"Sakura, what happened?" she asked concernedly. Then she peered over to the boy sitting in a nearby desk, surrounded by a smaller bunch of girls, as he busily drew away in that infamous black sketchbook of his. "Did that dick head Sai tease you again?" I looked at her weakly, refusing to reply, but she knew that I had meant yes. "Don't worry, we're gonna go recruit Tenten and gang up on the bastard for you, okay?"

I sniffed, giving her a small smile. She smiled back, and we headed to with a few people asking why I was crying ("Stupid bastard, think he's so cool cause he looks like Sasuke.") and basically did her whole comforting thing with me the whole way.

"Don't cry, Sakura," she smiled, "It's just like Tenten always says, 'we don't need pigs like him in our lives', or it was probabbly something else..."

People like her were the reasons I loved the way the world was.

Well maybe without people like Sai, and that weird freaky Sasuke-staring-at-me moment. Which made me think, now that I had remembered about it, should I tell Ino about it?

What, tell gorgeous and best friend Yamanka Ino that you thought that her dream man was staring at a fatty like you? Oh please, dream on.

It was like saying that we were guaranteed to have a swell time, at first time spending the second term (of year nine) at this place that's just been made into a co-ed school.

* * *

Luck seems to be repelled to me, with the apparent fact that I go to a crummy school called Konoha East High School (there's like a thousand Konoha High schools, but most of us all live in the eastern suburbs of Konoha, so common sense says we go here).

It's supposedly a co-ed private school. Well, not really those type of private schools, where only the privileged go to and everything is fancy schmancy and all that. Our school is the type of school where you can't afford to send your kids to a real one, but you don't want them corrupted by God-knows-what in the public or state schools. If there was a ladder representing the hierarchy of private schools, we nearing pretty close to the ground.

Not only that, but before this term, Konoha East was originally an all-boys school, and we recently migrated to here (because our all girls school was destroyed for either construction or some arsonist burnt it purely to a crisp, or _something_ like that) and also that we finally got out of middle school and they dumped us here, as they suddenly made it a co-ed place (which they stupidly forgot that most of the school's facilities were made for boys only, like the toilets, changing rooms, and so on).

In other words, we were the guinea pigs to see whether or not us females would be able to peacefully co-exist with the haughty and normally arrogantly chauvinistic boys here. They would've been alright, if they weren't such jerks. Its a rarity to find a decently nice guy, but they're either just gay, taken or just not interested.

The case is, for every girl who doesn't have long legs, and a nice, curvy body like a hour glass, or a pretty, seductive face- we're treated like second-class citizens. Meaning that most of the girls have decided to become a transportable whorehouse, hoping that maybe they'll be snagged by a good looking guy, or the perfect epitome of a boyfriend.

Which unfortunately brings me back to the topic of Uchiha Sasuke. Who has now entered the second level, and is making Ino forgot how to breath, again. Great.

We were just at making our way to my locker (Ino had made herself my offically unwanted/slobby locker roommate ages ago, while Tenten still with her teacher. How long does the man freaking take to arrange a menial locker problem?) and there he comes, taking the final step up, and floating right to us.

Of course, Ino notices him first (because her sixth senses just knows how to detect these things), tugs my sleeve and then I just have to look up, because Ino is giving me one of those Sakura-he's-like-coming-here-to-us-now kind of looks and that's where I had my second encounter with the Uchiha kind for today.

You'd think by the consistency of how this magical routine works, that Ino would learn by now to snap out of her usual stupid daze and actually act like a normal human being. But now, everyone here just loves being the same, day in and day out.

Take right now for example. Sasuke is still walking down the corridor (which happens to be like a thousand miles until he reaches us), and there are the same bunch of girls everyday who cling onto a part of his body, giggling and acting like snobs, and who've have claimed the most luscious guy in our year.

Then's there Ino, who just stares at Sasuke's manly beauty (I quote from her, honest) for all it is, whilst gasping and gripping onto my very tightly.

A girl with lopsided and brightly bleached blonde hair, who has officially conjoined herself to Sasuke's left arm, has seen us and subtly leans out, so that she's somewhat closer to me.

"What are you looking at?" Ami (the blonde chick's name) whispered nastily so only I heard. I cringed at her usage of words, but was easily distracted by the loud noise of feet stomping, angst-filled huffs and an infuriated Tenten looking like she was going to claw us to shreds.

Not only that, but Ino's gripping my forearm so tight that I think she has stopped any blood flow to come through my wrist. Which explains the loss of colour on my hand.

"You cannot believe what I just went through!" she snarled, starting to angrily, and marches right over to her locker (which is where we are all situated at. I didn't realize that!). Then with my slow reaction and all, I finally notice the physical state of my arm and yanked Ino away from me.

"Oi, Ino-pig!" I yelped, nursing my aching arm. "Next time you need to kill something when Sasuke's around, don't use my arm. I might need it."

"Sorry about that, forehead!" she cried, pulling me into a tight embrace. Emphasize on the word tight.

"Don't tell me she's just had another one of 'em sightings of the chicken-butt haired guy?" Tenten said tiredly, as she began piling all her things out of her locker. Ino pulls herself away from me, and we stare at her, confused, until she took the hint.

"Yeah, that stupid twit Gai-sensei," she went on explaining, now semi-angrily shoving things into her arms, "has made me change lockers cause some stupid bitch," she gritted, "is complaining how she is always having trouble going to her lockers and shit. Which is like... complete," the locker door was slammed shut, "bullshit! Cause we all know that she just wants an excuse to get near Ino's stupid Uchiha!"

"So where is your locker then?" Ino asked, rather annoyingly since she would've been offended by Tenten's insult towards her Sasuke-kun.

The weirdest thing was that she froze. Then slowly, she spat out, "Well now I'm officially the number one hit list of that bastard's fanclub," Tenten snarled, securing her combination lock. "Because I've just landed myself a spot near that sexist son of a bitch," she paused, hesitating like as if the person was a serial killer or something (its obvious that Ino might have a panic attack, thinking its Uchiha or something).

Then she spewed a name out, like she was forcing something gross out of her mouth, "...-Hyuuga Neji!"

Oh shit. That is like, the worst combination of two people in the whole world. Like little boys to Michael Jackson, nerds with Paris Hilton or Ami and us, Tenten and Hyuuga Neji is the one couple you do NOT want to pair together, ever. It's formulating the pro-feminist with the biggest chauvinistic bitch of all time (he still holds onto that ideology of women being only capable of being housewifes and baby machines and such) into a solution that just won't mix.

But on the other hand, they'd make a great couple. I mean, its one of those typical I-hate-you-at-first-sight kind of loves, those kinds from trashy teenage novels that me and Ino (mostly me, although Tenten and I share that bookworm habit, but she reads those heroines of the ages kind of things) love gossiping and reading about.

Which is why we and a couple of other people, had come up with the awesome NejiTen plan, and that is yet to put into action. Thankfully, neither of them don't know about it, which saves us the chance of getting mutilated of some sorts (they both have very short, irate tempers- something they have in _common_!). But put that aside, and its love I tell you.

Of course, cue in the aftermath of more stalking fangirls who just quite didn't get the honour of 'touching' their beloved Sasuke. Unfortunately, their mindless babbling and the mere name of Sasuke has triggered the malfuncitioning of Ino's brain, and then me and Tenten tolerated through another long squeal-filled, Uchiha-doused, fangirlish rant.

Frankly, I don't love him to the extent that I'd worship like a demigod or something, but I don't hate him either. I'd admit that like every other teenage girl in our school, he does have a very cute face, but the other parts of him make up another Hyuuga Neji (and believe it or not, they hate each other? I find that hillarious).

It's the kind of face that makes Tenten want to punch it so badly (after defeating the oh-so great Hyuuga Neji at his game, or something). According to her, its because of people like him, that girls' brains are microwaved to mush, and all they can think about is Sasuke, Sasuke, snagging Sasuke, making out with Sasuke, gorgeous Sasuke, Sasuke...

Well you get the picture. Now because Boar face (Ino) pleaded and whined with every sense in her being, and pissed me off to the point that I'd do anything to make her _**shut up**_, I will (reluctantly) have to describe the very fiber of Sasuke's masculinity and every aspect of his heart throb attire, which pretty much brings it all down to his good looks.

He's cursed with jet-black hair, which have spikes at the back of his head; tanned skin (he was originally vampire ivory, but discovered the burns of summer. Karma I'd say), piercing onyx-coloured eyes and lips that make girls swoon, but make me and Tenten want to throw up in a bucket (or even better, in one of them orange-skinned, blonde, Barbie-wannabees' hair) because its too much fail-some shit for both me and Tenten to intake.

Now to the disapproval of his beloved fan club (okay, worshiping hot guys from soap opera and animes is alright, they're fictional. But making one for guys at your school is what I consider, going a bit to the extreme...), there is stale rumours about the (very true) fact that I was the only girl known to actually get quite close to Sasuke's 'personal space' without him trying to calculate how to kill me without making a mess, because I'm annoying and such.

Why? Because believe it or not, once upon a time... me and Sasuke were once best friends. Of course, this only lasted for the whole grade one and two time period because in the middle of grade two, he suddenly just distanced himself away from me, and declared that we will never be friends, and that it was stupid for a guy to have a girl as a friend.

Now when you're seven, you're bullied for your abnormally big forehead, and your only (and ex best) friend has decided that they don't want to be with you anymore, it can be very depressing- and it was. Worst still, when I had to move to another school (where everyone I know now went to) in grade three, he also came too. What a sheer, fucking coincidence, don't you think?

So I want to scoff at whoever the hell made up this stupid crap about us having some sort of 'history'. History to me, is when two people date but then their relationship is strained to the breaking point where they just spilt up, and that's that.

But me and him? The only history we had together was when I sat with him in first grade during recess and I was comforting him when he cried about his brother running away. I'd never forget that. I'll also never forget the fact that he wiped his nose all over my favourite dress too.

* * *

First period: Economics. Asuma-sensei is trying to get us to define what 'economics' really is about through those weird bubble mind maps.

For a guy who smokes on a two second regular basis, and shamefully indulges in splashing out his cash on those hentai books with Kakashi-sensei, I'd doubt that this man should be teaching us about using money wisely, or even morality at this point.

A paper ball hits my head, and I turn to see Kiba and Chouji grinning mischievously as they nudge a dozing Naruto, whilst sniggering with each other.

"Oh, sorry there Sakura," Kiba apologized, getting out of his seat to pick it up, "I was aiming for that stupid bitch who sits next to you."

Uh-oh. Tenten instantly turns, and gives Kiba a murderous look. "Oh, and which are you referring to? Me, or that mutt that always with you?" she snapped.

Kiba gives her a lazy smirk, but you can see the slight hint of offence. "Sorry, I was supposed to say dogs with a penis, but then both of yous seem to have one, so my bad-"

"Is there something so interesting, that is distracting you from the lesson?" Asuma drawls, taking the fag out of his mouth. The rest of the class are ogling us, waiting for one of us to stuff up and get in trouble for their sadistic entertainment.

"Nothing sir, he's just acting like the primitive subspecies of stupidity he is," Tenten answered sweetly.

"I see, and what will you say if I were to give," he gives us a long stare, his eyes never wavering from trying to intimidate us. Well apparantly, this must be usual for the boys, because they just grin, unnerved from him.

"Give us three warnings, and then a detention, yes we do know how the punishment systems works, sensei," Kiba drawled out.

"Good," he smirked, puffing out a wisp of smoke, "then you'll be able to tell these ladies where the room is, for your lunch time detention."

"Your, singular or plural?"

He was definitely enjoying this. "All of you."

* * *

"Don't feel so bad, Sakura," Tenten tried assuring me, as we walk down the corridor, "it's just a minor detention, for like the first five minutes of lunch. I'm sure Ino won't die without us."

"It's not her, I'm worried about."

"Oh you mean us being stuck in a room with a couple of douchebags," she finished off, frowning. But weirdly enough, she smiled, "don't worry, it's just Naruto, Kiba and Chouji, idiots we've known since like elementary."

"I guess so," I sighed, pushing the door to our next class- open for the both of us, "but let's be thankful there isn't the heartthrobs Neji or Sasuke there."

Tenten managed to reserve a table for three. "Yeah, I know. It's bad enough they exist," just at that moment, he came in, with a trail of lovesick girls as usual, "why couldn't they be plain looking and save us the dignity of not so losing our female kind to the man."

I nodded, definitely agreeing on that. "I know! If girls weren't so stupid to fall for idealistically good-looking guys, we could be dominating the world," some guy snorted at our conversation, "but whatever. Anyways, you seen Ino-pig?"

"Nope, not since this morning. So as I was saying-"

"Good morning students! I hope you had enough sleep in Asuma-sensei's class to be bright and perky for mine?"

Our teacher, Marugo-sensei, started off with a brisk walk arond the class, as always. She doesn't believe in beginning with roll-call, because she's smart enough to know there will be laggers and people who reluctantly come in because they've been caught skipping classes.

"This term's topic- ah, Yamanka-san, you've decided to endow us with your presene," poor Ino looked so lost, but "nevermind, take a seat with your friends. As I was saying, this term's topic will be about you," there is the typical reprise of yawns, "as teenager, and how you live about your lives in your years of adolescence?"

"Miss, does that include sex?" says Norinaga, whom everyone had dubbed as a sex maniac. Cause its pretty much all he talks about.

"Yes, to answer your question Nakahara - we are especially submersing into everyone's favourite topic: sex."

Boys have purposely edged their desk closer to the teacher, feigning undivided attention towards her. Girls are either in disgust (me and Tenten), utterly confused as to how to react (Ino) and the rest of female have their eyes not-so-secretly glued to the scowling Sasuke. Haha, if I wasn't him (which I am), I would be amused.

"Gee, this is going to be so interesting," Tenten muttered under her breath.

Oh like hell it will be.

* * *

Periods three and four was Double Science, a real bore, since all Hatake Kakashi-sensei (he also my teacher for Advanced Maths class) did was let us bludge as long as we didn't disturb his bonding time with Icha Icha Paradise (issue five said Naruto).

I spent most of that time plotting out ways for Ino to ever coincidentally bump into Sasuke at the most random moments, when to say the right hook-up lines, and Tenten supporting us with negative tips, and yakking on about how we shouldn't stoop so low for a narcisstic prick like Sasuke.

Tenten is my goddess, and now I cheer for feminism.

But that passed like two minutes ago. More than a hour's worth of giggling and talking away so freely had flourished. So now I'm twirling (well trying to) a pen with my fingers, eyeing the damn snail-moving clock high above the board, and like everyone else- wishing I was anywhere but here.

Kiba is making wads of spitballs with Naruto, and they're seeing who can throw it aimlessly into the bin. So far, they've failed (but Naruto's is the closest, its on the wall that the bin is leaning against). Chouji, and occasionally I, are snacking on his Barbeque-flavoured chips. Nothing like eating to pass the time.

"Alright, since I have yard duty," Asuma swatted his hand, gesturing the googling Ino at the glassed door to go away. "There will be someone else supervising the detention," he explained, waving as he headed for the door. "So have fun, kids!"

The door closes, and then it swings open. We look, curiously then say nothing as Hyuuga Neji walks in. As you could've tell he was reluctant to do this, but it's common sense that he wants to get out of here as much as we do.

"Just shut up and don't do anything, then we can all go out as quickly as possible," he said in his usual straightforward manner, and we merely nod lazily in agreement.

"Typical, giving out commands with a stoic face," Tenten retorted to me, "acting that he's the alpha male here."

Nonetheless, Kiba instantly turns to my direction.

"Not with that hair he wouldn't," Kiba teased, oblivous to Neji's 'insult anythng more about the hair and die' eyes. "Anyways,who would've thought that saintly Sakura-chan would get a detention."

I know its a insult, just for fun, but I'm tired (of boredom) to make any response.

"Hey, dickhead," Naruto flicks Kiba's head, "leave her alone."

Aww, that is so cute. I thank Naruto for that, even if he can be a bit of a dork. But he's cool, I've known a bit shorter than Ino, but we're family friends. Somehow, if you consider him always barging to my place as being 'part of the family'.

"Does Naru-chan loves Saku-kun?" Kiba cooed, pinching one of Naruto's cheek and I rolled my eyes annoyedly. "Oh yes he does- hey what the hell was that for?!"

"Disturbing the peace," Neji stated, boredly; as Kiba angrily pulls out the pins that had stuck his sleeve to the desk.

Blue shifted from the mediated Hyuuga to the muttering Tenten. "Getting all macho to impress Tenten are we?" Naruto sneered, and soon after an eraser smacked him in the face, causing him to fall back on his chair.

I couldn't help but laugh, and so did Tenten. Until Neji's scary face met mine, and I shut up. Tenten ignored him and went on, sticking her tongue out at him while he glared back at her (maturity children).

"Psst, Sakura," Kiba slightly leaned to his side, trying to evade from Neji's all-seeing eyes, whispering into my ear, "tell Tenten to stop flirting with Hyuuga. He's already making eyes at her- hey!" a compass had pinned his sleeve once again to the desk, "will you cut that out?!"

Minutes passed. By now, Chouji is ready to doze off on my shoulder, while Naruto and Kiba are already dead (sleeping), heads flopped on the desk, and I'm still staring at the clock. Tenten and Neji have decided to entertain themselves by bickering about-you guess it- the neverending battle of the sexes.

Then just as Tenten makes some remark about his questioned masculinity (and whether he really does have inklings to a certain Uchiha), he cuts her off.

"Everyone out," Neji instructed. We all make it to the door, and he's there beforehand, The noble Hyuuga-ness in him tells him taht he had to open the door, and wait till the females are first out.

"Ladies first," Kiba snickers, pushing Naruto forward, "so go first, you baka."

"EH? DON'T YOU PUSH ME- HEY I AM 100 MALE THANK YOU VERY MUCH. YOU WANT PROOF? HUH?" Luckily, Chouji shoved them both out, to save us from bleeding eardrums.

"After you," he said, gesturing me to get out. I wanted to raise an eyebrow as me and Tenten hurriedly scampered out. But I swore, I saw something between them. I don't know it was body language, or just a look, but something was happening between them (in their heads?). I just felt it.

"Finally, my besties are out!" Ino exclaimed gleefully, hugging us like we had been separated for a lifetime. "Do you know how long you guys took in there-"

I see Sasuke walking to us. Ino is all giggles (so is every other girl around us), but quickly calms down before carefully strutting in his direction. They pass each other. He doesn't even bother making much contact- much less interaction with her, and strides on. Other guys have noticed and made howling wolf noises at her.

She pretends not to hear them, and looks back, mouthing to us what she did wrong. But before Tenten nor I get to say anything, Sasuke stops and is looking at me. I'm staring, ready to melt and just die. Tenten utters a 'see you in class' and walks off. Great, so much for the sisterhood.

He looks, and I know he's about to say something to me, cause his lips are parting (now that sounds wrong) and sounds are going to be enunciated to me, and I'm not exactly ready to converse with the guy who just dissed off my friend like that. But he doesn't say anything, as at that moment- I get saved by the bell.

We both walk, away from each other.

* * *

It's now the most popular time of the day: home time.

I know its stupidly childish to call it that, but hey, I'll call it anything to get out of this hellhole.

Ino shoved a book into her bag, before zipping it up. "Okay, I gotta run. See you tomorrow, forehead!" she shrieked gleefully, flailing her arms at me as she started jogging down the corridor. I gave her a small smile and waved half-heartily until she was nothing but a dot in the distance.

Sighing heavily, I averted my attention to my opened locker, putting the needed books and my pencil case into bag until I closed the door, walked through the hallway and spotted a familiar face.

It was none other than evil itself, who came in the form of this horrid she-thing called Ami.

Please readers, meet resident bitch of our year level. Now although Watanabe Ami fits perfectly in our heavily image based (the bleached blond hair, long legs, a chest, the slim figure) society, she really lacks a character, so therefore-

"See I was like to Tori, 'No you can't get those!'" she was talking animatedly to her closest clones of her 'exclusive circle'. "Cause you know, they so do not go along with that halter top and skirt of hers, the ones she was planning on wearing to Sasuke-kun's party."

See what I mean? And what's with the seductive tone everytime a girl says Sasuke's name. I mean, it maybe look like you were going to molest a hallucinated version of him in front of you.

"Anyways, I heard from and that Itsuko, that slut-"

Looks who's calling the kettle black.

"-gave Neji head behind the auditorium building. She must've done a terrible job, cause he wasn't all that happy today."

As if he ever is. Except maybe when he's checking Tenten out (or figuring out the exact timing to dodge Tenten's unmissable darts. I don't know how she never gets noticed, or in trouble for them).

Great, now Ami's noticied that I've passing by, looking at her like-

"What are you doing? Wishing you were hot," she wiggled her hips, "like me?" she mocked, and the minions are laughing.

Ryoko, who is moreover a jocky type of girl, sneered and she commented. "Nah, her bum probably got too big to fit through the doorway."

Ami is howling, and pointing her finger at me like I'm the ditz here. The others just laugh quietly as they can, occasionally giving me the 'you're the butt of our joke' kind of look. I didn't know what else to do but run, away from them.

Okay that now was uncalled for. What the hell had I ever done to this bimbettes? But still, that comment hurt. And like the others they've been snidely shoving into my face, like as if making fun of the fat kid was ultra hip.

Now, I don't consider so fat that I have triple chins or waist can't squeeze through normal doorways. No, I'm just got more flab, my butt is slightly wider and my thighs are a sight for sore eyes, literally. And if I move my head certain ways (I do this alot in front of the mirror, don't ask me why) you might see that I have a double chin. Eugh.

My mum says it was genetic thing, so why my older sister was born naturally slender and beautiful is beyond me. But it's true, I did grow up as one of those invisible fat kids. The ones you'd wouldn't want to pick for sport teams and guys wouldn't look twice at.

I hated being like this, because being that of fat means that I will always be vulnerable to people like Sai and Ami's bullying; to point where I want to crawl into a hole and just die. I never wanted to be like this, I was born like this, and grew up with it.

Being me means that I'll have low self-esteem, which means thar no matter how much I try, I'll never be as beautiful as Ino or as strong-willed like Tenten.

Fat, I absolutely hate the word. I just want to get rid of the fat attached to me for the rest of my life and live like everyone else. Where teenage girls don't have brains and hourglass figures and get catcalls from perverted guys, and always get the guy they'd lust over.

Now I've bumped right into someone, and my face is in their chest. Weird, yes I know, how did I end up in that situation is beyond me. But its awfully warm, and feels firm and sensually nice when against my cheek-

"Sakura, please get off me."

Great, I recognize that voice anywhere. Not only am I humiliating myself, and looking like a total pervert (face against chest, nice nice feeling) but it just had to be Uchiha Sasuke's nice chest I'm rubbing. With my face.

Oh shit. I'm totally screwed.

Life really hates me.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm running out of words tosay here, except maybe listen to the** _French_** version of _'Once Upon a Dream_' from Disney's Sleeping Beauty ( In French its _J'en Ai Reve_: La Belle Au Bois Dormant). I love it, especially Prince Phillip's voice, it simply... orgasmic. If I could find a guy who was just as sensually-voice, I'd faint of fatal fangirling. Anyways,a much longer chapter.

Excuse some of the people being out of character, I was just having _way _too much fun with that. Forgive me for that.

Hoped you liked. Feedback will be loved.


	3. Two

**Roseanne:** _Beauty comes in all sizes - not just size 5._

_--  
_

If this was a bad high school movie, I'd probably wake up to an alarm clock. But it isn't, and I'm not allowed to be a normal teenager.

So instead, I get the special treatment of-

"Wakey wakey Sakura-chan. Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP SAKURA-"

I threw a pillow at the twins jumping on my bed. They fall back, and then spring back up to continue bouncing on me.

Stupid kids. Stupid kids with their sugar rushes. Stupid kids who-

"Get the hell off my bed!" I screeched, pulling the blanket over my head. "And go away!"

Kami-sama, why couldn't you convince my mum to be typical parent and get me an alarm clock. Not a bunch of monkeys (who somehow are biologically related to me).

"But Sakura!" Shun whined, as he and Taiki tried pulling the blankets back. "If you don't get up now-"

"-Fujimaki will kill us!"

"Yeah yeah, let her Highness come tell me off herself," I grumbled, rolling over. Because really, who the hell is a morning person?

Suddenly, I feel a kick on my back.

"Who... did that?" I managed to growl in my most deadliest voice ever. The twins shake their heads, frightened. But then I see my sister's retreating ass out of my door, so brownies points to her.

I stumble out, and crawl my way to the nearest bathroom.

Great, its locked.

I see the other one, on the other end of the corridor. I'm making my way there, and then my back-kicking, demon sister slides right in.

She turns to look back at zombie-edified me, and smiles that smarmy smirk of hers, clearly saying: "Too bad, I got here first."

Bitch. So I concentrate on knocking the door, regardless of the humming and shrieking (I mean singing-) inside the room. Pissed off as I am, I just bang on the door even harder.

"Bug off, Shun! I know it's YOU!" came Kumiko's irate yelling from the other side.

"No, it's the tooth fairy. Get the hell out of there!" I yell back.

"Oh shit- I mean, give me a minute!"

"No use," Shun appears out of nowhere, folding his arms crossly. Mum's must have gotten them in uniform ages ago, but they look so damn adorable in their little vest and shirts and pants and-

"She's going to take forever in there," Taiki pointed out. "She always does."

"Yeah. Doing stupid stuff. Like her hair, putting on make-up. It's for her _boyfriend_."

"Who?" How embarrassing Haruno. Even your eleven year old sister gets a boy before you'd ever will.

"That snotty Hakuseki we saw her talking to after school the other day."

"Yeah!"

I groan, as Kumiko takes this as cue to take even longer. Oh, now she's trying to belt out some American song.

On the other hand, the other bathroom door slams right open. My normally professionally looking sister looks... drugged. Hair is askew, and I pray for which unfortunate soul dared mess with her wrath.

"Who the hell put Mum's wart cream in my toothpaste tube?" she snarled murderously. Predictably, Shun and Taiki instantly make a run for it.

"Oi! You two," she screeched, as she started chasing them down the stairs, "you two brats get back here NOW!"

"ARGH!" they shrieked, frighteningly , as my sister was almost in arm's reach near them, "Mount Fuji has erupted. Sakura-chan, run for your lives!"

Sigh. There goes another typical morning in my house.

--

Kitchen is bombarded with mum's (always in-progress) ceramics projects and Fujimaki's crap. So the rest of us sit around the tv in the living room, watching Spongebob and feasting on rice balls.

"Oi!" Kumiko exclaims, slapping Taiki's head. "You pig, you ate the last one!"

"Nuh-uh! It was Akira."

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"No," a quiet whisper came. Everyone turned to Akira, my other, quiet brother, fiddling with his remnants of the rice ball. "It's true. I-I... ate it. Want it?"

Thank Kami-sama (or Higher Being Up There, seriously) to have enough mercy to leave me with at least ONE normal sibling.

"Nah, have it. Whatever," she shrugs carelessly, shifting her attention back to the screen.

"So who's taking you guys home after school?" I said, randomly, trying to make conversation.

They are replied at the same time, eyes still glued to the TV. "You are."

Groan.

"What happened to Fujimaki-"

"-we supposedly ruined her car last time," Shun cut in, "and then-"

"-we got her in trouble for being late to work," Kumiko smugly grinned.

"-and almost got her a fine from the police!"

Wow, that's my family for you.

"Sakura!" my mum calls from the kitchen. "I forgot to tell you. One of your friends is coming over this morning."

You can hear her shutting the twins' lunch boxes closed. And so apparently there is a morning guest just for me- wait, what?

"Some boy phoned me yesterday. Oh, do I know him from somewhere! Maybe from your old elementary school? And judging from his voice, I'm guessing that's he's a very cute one," she giggled, and I mentally face-palmed myself.

How can my own mother be thinking of such things? Isn't she supposed to be like some typically strict prude and be psychotic that some guy dared to communicate with her innocently virginal daughter?

The twins are now circling me, chanting loudly. "Sakura's got a boyfriend, Sakura's got a boyfriend!"

"She couldn't have," Kumiko protested, as she peered through the curtains. "He's probably too hot for someone like Sakura. Oh my God, look! There's some guy coming to the door now!"

The doorbell rings. The twins, weirdly enough, find Squidward much more fascinating then the next possible victims for their notorious pranks (I blame Naruto for that).

"Coming!" Kumiko calls, racing to the door. I watch her curiously, as she impatiently flings the door open, and then just stands there- flabbergasted.

"Oh wow, its l-like you know... like really you!" she blabbered enthusiastically.

Huh? Is it her supposed boyfriend, whats-his-face, the snotty...

"Aa, I remembered you were a lot... smaller," a voice states lightly, and I freeze.

No effing way.

But Kumiko tries her batting-eyelashes techniques on him. "Oh Sasuke-sempai, what are you doing here?" she asks ever so innocently, trying to flirt- like a hundred Britney Spears' music clips into one!

"I'm here, for your sister- Sakura," he replied nonchalantly.

Oh. My. God.

--

Today was beautiful, almost like a fairytale.

I imagine the sun was like a giant egg, frying on a giant blue colored plate, surrounded by white fluffy stuff that somehow resembles clouds.

Yes, I am very sad. Also, I am still somewhat very hungry, and holding back my restraint.

Is it really possible to want to kill a boy so beautiful, so perfect in many ways? Why yes- yes it is!

What was he thinking? Did he believe he would just come intrude to my house, my life, and then can demand me to go walk school with him.

Stupid Uchiha.

Of course, my other little siblings are with me too, so thank Kami-sama for that.

The twins are ahead, cheerfully discussing- more like plotting- something sinister on some poor innocent person. Most likely a teacher, a_ really_ hated teacher.

Akira is holding onto my hand, even though he is nine- around the age group where boys think girls are full of cooties, and want to run around chasing each other and do dumb things.

Hey wait, don't guys at our school do that too? Oh dear God, my school is just as bad as my family.

Meanwhile, my dearest little sister is-

"Oh... Sasuke-kun!" she giggled, squeezing tighter onto his arm. "How's school?"

"Good," he replies curtly, rolling his eyes and glaring back at me. I merely smile back.

Oh he getting back for this.

Eyes are battering straight at him. "Got a girlfriend?"

Well, there goes her and Hakuseki then, right out of existence.

"Yeah, it's Sakura!" Shun sneered, and Taiki started making kissing noises.

"Shun, you idiot!" Kumiko hissed, then pouted (cutely, or attempted to-) back at Sasuke. "Is this... true? Sasuke-kun?"

"No," he kind of grunted. She squealed and pressed her face harder onto his arm.

God, I couldn't wait tell Ino and Tenten all about this. Especially Ino. Now that would be hilarious, going: "Hey, Ino-pig, guess what? You got competition. You know who? It's my 11-year-old sister."

Oh the hilarity that could come from that-

"Stop daydreaming, you're lagging behind," Sasuke states bluntly, as he and the others made a turn for the left corner.

The bastard! That stupid, egocentric, scum-sucking, half-brained little-

"Are you... okay, Sakura-chan?" Akira murmurs, softly. I look down, and feel my heart almost melting at his innocent expression. God, he reminds me so much of Hinata (especially when we first met her-) sometimes.

I smile. "Yeah, just that Uchiha boy is an idiot. Don't worry, your Sakura is going to get him soon, that's all."

Ew, why was I speaking in third person. I'm almost as bad as Naruto. Or Sasuke (like how can you not imagine him in the mirror going: "Who's sexy, honey? Sasuke is? Who's that? Oh its ME? Why, no surprise there.").

Or something really retarded like that.

"He has hair like a duck butt," he blurted, then gasped at what he said. "I mean! Please don't tell him," he tugs onto his shirt, "that I said that."

I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, I won't."

--

Now it's just me and Sasuke, walking, alongside each other. Talk about awkward.

I'm trying to enjoy the peace and quiet, having the silence leaving us to our own thoughts- but I can't.

Because racking your brains as to why he, the almighty would jump down from his pedestal of Popular and talk to someone like me is very very unrealistically too good to be true.

It's like a choir of Ino's in my head, asking a thousand million questions all at once.

Why is Sasuke suddenly talking to me?

We never talked after the ditching incident in first grade. We hang out in completely different groups, have different interests now, blah blah blah... meaning: we have no reason to talk each other.

Are you secretly in love with me? Now this I had to scoff, mentally, and throw in the farthest corner of my mind.

Is this some prank you're pulling? Is Naruto going to pop out of no where and be like, "Good on ya, teme!" or something? I swear to God I will unleash thy fury of a scorned women and like-

"Hey Sasuke..." I croaked. Yuck- I hate my voice when it's like that. You know, how your voice is all hoarse and raspy after not talking for a long period of silence.

He just slightly turns his head, and stares at me.

"Why..." why the hell am I pausing? Think Tenten, think like Tenten... think I am woman, hear me roar! I am woman, I am woman-

"Hn."

And there cues our silence again. Go die off a cliff, stupid monosyllables!

I find that it's not an awkward 'so we've broken up and ended up stuck in this situation' kind of silence, but more like a quiet, pondering kind of silence that you can endorse in, when you just want thinking time just for yourself. Or whatever.

We're now reaching the gates, and I see some girls walking in, spotting us, and wait- aren't those girls in our year level?!

Oh God, I am really going to get my ass kicked by his fan-girls.

--

By the time we came, the third bell was already ringing and I managed to evade past the aghast fans and sneak into Homeroom in time. But hell, I was like totally not ready for this-

"Sakura, why the hell were _you_ with Sasuke-kun this morning?" Ino demanded shrilly, after first period bell rung.

"He stalked me," I joked, but she looked bemused. "What? Why am I to blame for him randomly coming to my house and helping me bring the brat pack to school? Besides, nothing else happened."

"Nothing happened?" she repeated, like it was the most stupidest thing she'd ever heard. "Nothing happen- Sakura, you," she started chuckling, but not in a friendly way,"how the hell did you managed to get to walk besides Sasuke? I mean, he doesn't even bother exchanging greetings to Ami, let alone-"

"Ino, shut up," Tenten groaned, rolling her eyes. "Sakura isn't the type to go steal her best friend's crush, she's got thing called _loyalty_. So stop treating like she's one of Ami's lackeys and let's go."

But the blond still didn't looked convinced.

"Second period, details."

Oh boy.

--

I officially hate Algebra more than I hate Ami and Sai mushed together (eww, images!).

I don't know how I became to hate it, or maybe it was because of this stupid, freaking, damn, useless topic that I failed my test (okay, only got like a 60 but still, such a stain on my immaculately good academic record!) and hence, end up completely falling behind.

So Ibiki-sensei is ranting on about binomial equations or something, when the door creaks open, and Sasuke walks in; ironically (its Sasuke, need I have to explain more) disturbing the silence of the class.

"And where have you been?" the teacher drawls out slowly, unamused. "Dawdling, I suppose."

"Student representative council meeting," he answers nonchalantly. Wait, I don't ever remember him being in any of my classes (except Health and maybe like, wait no, that's about it) so exactly, what the hell is he doing here.

I'm expecting Ibiki-sensei to like assign him some seat (like they do in those cliché high school stories and like he always, nine times out of them, end up sitting up next to his crush-to-be and like-) but then he's like: "Hurry up Uchiha, the mathematics worlds hasn't got the end of the year to wait for you."

Sasuke grunts and walks right to the seat next to me, gets his book open, pens out and turns all attention to the teacher.

So there I was, receiving glares and confused looks (which I returned, respectfully) from people who turned behind to me. It was them, then I was staring at him.

I was about to ask him, like why in his right mind, is he sitting next to me, then he must have magical psychic powers to like cut through my train of thoughts.

"Don't want those other girls killing for that seat next to me. So annoying," he answers, rolling his eyes.

"But you do know..." I croaked, pausing to recollect my thoughts; letting awkwardness seep in, "there is like an empty table right over there."

"Yeah," is all he says.

I'm staring (again), and I think that he knows that I'm staring at him. But he doesn't do anything about it, just returns back to his work.

I raised an eyebrow, but decided not to tread further in the subject. "Right," I uttered softly, returning back to this horrid thing called algebra, this gesture of Sasuke's to choose (free of will) to sit next to me never leaving my mind.

--

So second period rolls past. I'm humming a tune before reaching my Humanities class with Shizune-sensei, and see a rather (evil) devious looking Ino smiling at me.

"Er, is the world ending? What happened?" I stare at her oddly.

"I overheard Naruto talking with Sasuke, and it's most likely he only helped you because Naruto couldn't do it, or something," she said, beaming.

I'm almost shattered. There goes my fluffy bunnies and rainbows theory, thinking Sasuke would something so generous because he had those funny things, called a _heart_. Che, I think I'd have more chance with a clump of dirt.

"That's a dumb thing to do," I remarked, and almost cringed under Ino's glares. "I mean, I do not need someone else, let alone _him,_ to help me. I'm perfectly capable of taking my own family around myself._"_

Ino cuts me off. "He's obviously trying to showcase how much of a caring person he is." I stared at her as if she'd grown an extra head. "What? You know, a tactic impress girls suitable of being his girlfriend to be, like me," I feel my eyebrows rising further and further up my head, skeptic, "and who else to help then my own best friend, you!"

"God, where's the dark stallion and Prince Sasuke going to come out to whisk you away into the sunset," I grumbled, spotting the teacher finally coming towards us.

Unfortunately, Ino doesn't see the sarcasm. "Oh, the images!" she gushed, rushing us first into class.

--

Tenten decides to have one of her many protests of the high level of chauvinistic sexism and oppression on the rights of us women in our school (gee, it was, still is an all-boys school- you'd wonder why). She's supposedly haggled, ambushed and generally threatened and tried persuading most of the other girls to come to a meeting during lunch.

Of course, no one but me and Ino show up in room 3. Probably cause, you know, we're like her friends.

So this whole Sasuke thing dominated my mind for the rest of the day. Well so far. It bugs me through the rest of Maths, History and even through half of this predictably boring meeting; where I concoct up all these stupid theories, and screwed up fantasies and I'm suddenly coming to this halt: wait, why am I thinking of Sasuke?

"Sakura!" Tenten demanded shrilly, tapping my head with a ruler. "Are you getting all this down? Why are you not scribbling down the main arguments, and ideologies of an ideal society where both genders are of equal-"

"Huh?"

Ino came to the rescue. "Oh stop it, you psycho bitch," she remarked, grabbing the ruler away from her. "Besides, I think we should just dismiss this meeting. Clearly, no one will be bothered coming."

Tenten gave in, with a defeated sigh. "Yeah, I know, let's pack up," we collected our things and headed outside to the yard.

Ami and her lackeys walk past us, and suddenly Ami just looks and then laughs at us: mostly me, or so it seems. The tag-a-longs imitate her, and then they stride off further like nothing had ever happened.

I'm trying not to be irked by that idiotic whore-tart, but still- I'm still allowed to be self-conscious and paranoid at the right situations, aren't I?

"You know its girls like her, that aren't helping the stereotypes depicted about women," Tenten snide, snorting as Ami's butt was slapped by a couple of passing boys. "Like we are good for something besides replicating a clone group of Barbies."

Ino has the most positively devious grin on her face. "You hear that she's going to need braces soon?" she giggled chidingly. "Imagine that. Ami, school's reigning slut, in need of such a nerdy feature like braces."

"Oh dear, whatever will Sasuke-kun think of her now?" I added, in mock-devastation.

"Maybe he'd dump her," Tenten said, gravely. "But, oh wait, what is this? They weren't even going out in the first place!"

We all gaped in horror, then just burst out laughing out of nowhere.

"Fucking weirdos," a bunch of eighth graders sneered to each other, as they past us.

We scoffed, going our own way, when Ino felt a hand touch her arm. "Hey, sweetheart," one of them leered, "How about a quickie behind the arts building? You know yer want to-"

"Yer lesbian friend," another jabs a finger at Tenten, "can join too, if she wants."

Suddenly a ball comes flying out of nowhere, and hit the head of the brat. Instantly, he's rubbing his head furiously, on the verge of bawling his face (oh that look was yearbook-worthy) and his friends separate from him, looking around for the perpetrator.

So there's some person coming towards us, and no one has a clear view of his face because he's picking up the ball. Regardless, the little shit decides to puff up his chest, and act the typical physically and mentally stunted (what they call 'dominant') prototype for men.

"What yer do that for, you shit faced-" the boy stopped in mid-sentence, dead petrified at a rather irate Neji. Ino was ogling, probably thanking Kami-sama, or any Higher Being for not one, but two Sex Gods. Tenten and I glanced at each other, and she had an eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me?" he hisses in a murderous whisper. "I do believe an apology is required for these girls. Or I'd see to it that you boys _won't _be seeing the light of day, ever again."

"Y-Yes Neji-sempai..." they mumbled, and the boy mumbles some form of an apology and then- they quickly scarpered off.

I think I found my hero.

Tenten and him were having some sort of a silent, staring showdown. Normally, this could be quite entertaining. Read: could. But I simply didn't want to look as idiotic as they both did atthe moment.

"So thank you, I guess," I blurted out of nowhere, and all three of them were staring at me. "I mean, for... you know, just then and yeah. Thanks."

"Whatever," he scoffed, then walked off.

Ino is in her moods again. "Oh, did you guys just see that? Did you just- don't you think that he may have, a soft side to him?" her voice is lowered to a whisper. I roll my eyes. Just because he's rumored to her superhuman sight, doesn't mean he's also gifted with hypersensitive hearing, for Pete's sake.

"You know, he's very odd, for a typical sexist he-bitch," Tenten comments, and Neji froze- whirling around with an impenetrably cold face.

Uh-oh, we're so screwed.

"Pardon my expression of an opinion," he grunts, "but if you females were not attending this school, that particular scenario would have never happened."

Oh he is going down. I can sense the deadly aura radiating from Tenten. "Well excuse us, if our school got_ inconveniently _burnt down, and we were forced to come here. So basically, you and I, however inconceivable it is to fathom, are in mutual agreement of wanting either us to be here!"

There is a long string of silence, and I can see Ino subtly backing away from the now glowering pair (I think one of them is going to obliterate the other with their laser eyes) and before I knew it- I was hiding behind some seventh graders with Ino.

"Careful, we have an intense love-hate foreplay situation going on, over," Ino whispered onto the hand covering her mouth. "Agent forehead, do you have anything to report on the current mission?"

I folded my arms. "Yeah, you look _real _stupid doing that," I watched her strangely as she ducked her head down, and nudging me to observe the couple "Although, I see an argument, however inevitable, brewing. Oh, I see hand gestures and looks like they're yelling."

"Which one?"

"Tenten, obviously. Okay, they're arguing. Oh, I think she just punched him- no wait, that was some kid up ahead- oh what the-"

She was obviously growing impatient. "What what? What's happening forehead?"

"No, wait- he's pulling, she's pulling back and oh- quick!" I grabbed her arm and ran for it.

"What the hell is going on, forehead?!"

I pointed to Tenten being dragged off and raging at a apathetic Neji. Ino's eyes bulge, almost out of their sockets, as we try

"Hey, hey you!" Ino hollers, and they turn around to us panting, catching our breath (we are totally the epitome of fit). "What the hell are you thinking? Taking our friend like that! You said so yourself, you wanted nothing to do with her. So what the hell man?!"

I nodded furiously in agreement, and Tenten is giving me some looks as to help her escape the clutches of evil She-Man. Neji doesn't say anything. No surprise. He simply looks back from us to Tenten, although his gaze is held on for a seconds longer on Tenten, and he's looking more irritated at our expected looks.

Suddenly, he saunters towards us. Ino is prepared for a heart attack, either from mere fright of Neji or because of being in such close proximity of such a hot (regardless of how much of a prick he is) guy.

A ten dollar note was dumped into Ino's hand. "Here," he glared at some kids to let us first in queue. Hey, I just realized we were standing near the canteen- "just... go buy whatever you like. Tenten will be right back."

When we entered, I swore Ino had the weirdest look. It was a crossover between having stars in her eyes, or an absolute evil _gleam _in her eyes, one most normal beings fear of.

--

"Oh, God- I wouldn't mind a giant chocolate muffin, right now," Ino chirped, her face glazing at the display as we move along with the queue. "With hash browns, of course!"

"Of course," I muttered lightly, peering around at the various choices of delicious delights that we could be purchasing and _stuffing our faces _with right now. "Though, what we should get Tenten? I mean, it was because of her, that we're getting food."

Ino gave a dramaticized groan. "Oh please, that girl already has her own _slice _to ravish on, get what I mean," she nudged my ribs, winking as I laughed.

"No, you pig, I highly doubt that she and Neji are-"

"Doing the nasty nasties? Come on, _why _else did you think he dragged her off like that? I bet he's only pissing her off to get her attention, so they can have some hot broom closest action."

"Whatever," before I knew it, my hand went over to grab a brownie. Coincidentally, another hand was also reaching for the last slice, oh who knew.

Realizing who it is, I somehow forgot I hated said owner of hand. "Oh sorry, you can have it."

"No, it's okay, you can have it," Ami waved me off, smiling.

I stared in disbelief. Knowing those subspecies of scum, you'd always figure that there is always going to be some evil ulterior motive.

"Yeah," that bitch Ryoko cut in, linking arms with Ami, "or else she probably would have tackled you for it or something," God doesn't that one like, _ever_ shut up. "Cause you know how f- hey!"

Someone's body mass had pushed in the line, and Sasuke stood in between the two girls. They stared, muffling their oh so perfectly dainty little giggles (read: twittering) as they ogled him. Meanwhile, Ino is looking aghast, and tugging onto my sleeve for dear life.

"Why Sasuke-kun!" Ami exclaimed, ever so subtly moving her hips towards his side. Sasuke looks ahead, eyes shifting at the prices flashing at the displayed food.

"Why so tense, Sasuke-kun," Ryoko trailing down his forearm. God, didn't these sluts have at least some dignity? And they still in my way of getting some food, stupid Sasuke.

"What should we do?" Ino uttered in a rushed whisper. "How the hell do you think he'd notice, over _them?"_

I gave her a smile. "Simple," I was fairly proud of myself as Ino watched me strangely. Casually, I went right over to Sasuke (who was being molested), and noticing the idle packet of hash browns, I merely just shoved an arm right in. They instantly, as expected, turned their attention to me, looking at me condescendingly as if it was illegal for us to be so close.

"Excuse me?" Ami spluttered, looking disgusted that I had supposedly interrupted her advances. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Probably here for that stupid brownie," Ryoko muttered under her breath.

I tried giving them my most possible innocent look. "What? Oh sorry, I was only trying to get this," I gave a small smile over to a skeptic Sasuke, "oh, hi Sasuke."

He gave me a curt nod, before snatching some food himself and walking off. Of course, the duo were trailing right after him, obviously to praise him, from his food choices to apologizing for my being there. I didn't care, I rushed over to Ino who immediately grabbed the hash browns, staring at it with such reverence. "Oh God, you delicious deep fry sin, you," she looked over to me, "are my hero."

I beamed, gesturing to the other food Ino had convienently grabbed during my 'heroic deed'.

"Let's go, they're creeping me out," I urged Ino, nodding to Ami and her friends, who were giving us scathing looks, as they hooked onto Sasuke. Ino nodded in agreement, understanding as we quickly ran out.

I don't know whether it was me, or I felt someone's eyes on us, or moreover me.

--

Apparently, homework is the last of our priorities when you have Ino dragging you to some God forsaken part of the school for some 'surprise'. I swear, if this has anything to do with her conquest to get a date with Sasuke I will-

"Ino, why the hell have you brought us here?" Tenten demanded, clearly bemused. We were standing near the doorway of the music room, which was crowded at the moment. I see flashy and numerous posters promoting this year's concert, and notifications for auditions, since there would only be 'limited spots'. It was basically first come, first serve, and these people look like they were willing to _kill _just to get a placement.

Ino holds up some paper over her face. "I managed to get us auditions for this year's concert, first _co-ed _may I add, and Ibiki-sensei says its possible!" She envelops us in a hug, "aren't you guys, like totally excited!"

"Totally," was our deadpanned, sarcastic response. Ino seems to have missed it, as she bounces around, caring less that Ami is mockingly mimicking her from behind.

"Oh, and if we're lucky, teacher might get Sasuke into our act too!" Her face is resembling a light bulb, and I don't know whether to be genuinely euphoric or skeptic of her right now. Ha! I see Ami's face looking devastated, and drags her friends quickly into the Music room.

I scoffed, whereas Tenten rolled her eyes. "Yeah, when the world ends, that is."

Ino simply waves her off. "Well, I thought, that one of us should ask him," we give her our 'you have to be shitting me' looks, but she giggles, continuing, "and, since Sasuke did walk with Sakura this morning, I thought that maybe Sakura should be the one!" I stand there, feeling like a stunned mullet. Tenten gives me a comforting pat on the back, and Ino leans in to my ear, "oh, and put in a good word for me."

I think someone is _really_ out there to make my life a living hell.

Tenten was giving us her murderously devious smirk. "Oh look, Sakura-chan, here he comes now," she pushed me forward out of nowhere. I turned around and glared, but they simply mouthed me to go on. Hestiantly, I took in a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale-

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, an eyebrow raised as a few other guys snicker in the background. I feel like I'm ready to melt into a puddle, literally.

"I-er... erm," I felt myself going red at the moment.** Brilliant, Haruno, of all times, you pick now to resemble a tomato!**

_Sasuke likes tomatoes...  
_  
I just so did not think that.

Some guy edges in front of Sasuke, and looks at me as if I were the dirt beneath his cleats. "Look here, girly, if yer trying to ask him out, I can answer for you- he's _not _interested. So why don't yer go to your friends and have a fucking sob fest over that, okay?"

For some reason, I didn't know why or how, but inside of me just snapped. My face was still flushed, of course, but not only from embarrassment, but from pure, unadulterated anger (exaggerate, I have).

"Look here," I jabbed a finger at his chest. He looks sadistcally amused. "All I wanted to ask of _Uchiha _was if he'd like to accompany us in a particular act of ours, God knows what it is, and that was all, okay? So why don't _you _go get that pole you use for your goal posts, and shove it right up your-"

A hand rests my shoulder. I looked up, petrified when I see it's Sasuke. "I think he gets the point," he mutters, glancing over to the boy, who stares at me and then leaves with the rest of the other guys. "So, what is this act of yours going to be about? I will personally find some means if it will involve severe public humiliation."

"No idea," I shrugged, and then I just realized that- "wait," I darted my eyes around, trying to clear my mind. "Did you just-" he smirked, his thumb rubbing a spot on my back. "What the hell..."

Did he just _accept_? Holy crap on a cracker, I feel like fainting right now.

I think that was what I just did.


	4. Three

**Confucius:** _Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it.  
_  
--

Have I ever told you about Aburame Shino, the current love of my life?

Yes, I know. I'm such a whore to be thinking of other guys when the Uchiha Sasuke is cradling you, as to stop your hard landing when you stupidly fainted and not have your guts and innards spilled everywhere.

So there I was, feeling rather faint and light-headed and awfully comfortable. That was, until I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke staring back at me, rather annoyed.

Er, like what happened?

"SAKURA!"

It's Ino and Tenten, although the Boar is first to zoom right to us, looking flabbergasted and casting me strangled looks, as if I was the evil bitch for stealing her fantasy.

"Whoa, if I didn't know any better," Tenten has a smug grin on her face. "I'd say that you have some knightly-gentlemen instincts in you."

I feel my face and ears burning up. Immediately I stumbled and pulled myself off, hastily removing his arm (that was so not totally around my waist) and edging further to my friends.

I tried tidying up my appearance. "It was nothing!" I protested. "He, er, said something and I kind of like-"

"Fainted," was his matter-of-factually reply.

"Yes, fainted and he, em, was only doing it so he wouldn't have to clean up the mess later," I quickly replied, nervously chuckling as I awaited their response. Sasuke rolled his eyes, where Ino was looking to and from us to Sasuke, mostly to the latter.

He was adjusting the straps of his bag. "So when do you suggest practice?" he muttered, looking anywhere but us.

"Eh?" Wow Ino, this is your big chance to impress the One True Love of Your Life and all you can do is impersonate a fish?

I nudged her. "Oh! Um, well, I- we! We were thinking that we should decide-"

"Compromise," Tenten corrected, beaming when Ino snorted at her. "Look, Uchiha, we'll just figure out what we're doing- then schedule practice sessions later on so it doesn't clash with our other activities."

He gave us a curt nod, grumbling a goodbye before stalking off. Ino was still glancing at the spot that he was residing only seconds before, whereas Tenten and I were computing what had just happened.

"So, are we leaving or what?" I asked, a few steps ahead of them. "Unlike some people, I have take my family home and still make it to work."

We linked arms together. "Next time, I think I'll do the asking," Ino demanded haughtily, before we both broke into giggling fits.

--

I'm the only one of us who have an actual stable and normal job. Yes, laugh if you will, it's at the local Konoha (East) supermarket but least it's good pay, and sufficient working conditions.

Unlike Tenten, who has to strain her voice getting petitions signed or selling her mum's art (she's also pretty artistic too, believe it or not) to a bunch of pretentious, apparently 'cultured' snobs from the upper parts of Konoha.

Or Ino who exercises her boredom at some chemist, which is owned by like her cousin, Deidara or something. It's a common fact that she is really there for the pay, quick availability (what are family for), and to see who comes from our school and tries to conspicuously buy packets of condoms or something of the like.

Also, a few other people work there too. Like Naruto, Neji (I know right? Rumor says that he's from the shitty side of the Hyuuga family tree, and actually has to work off for a living. Like us mortals do) and lastly, but most importantly, Aburame Shino.

I did mention that I have some manifestation of a crush on him, right?

Personally, I do not know what attracts me to him. Generally he's an anti-social and taciturn guy, only speaking when necessarily, and even then it's only a few short, concise sentences. In a way, he does remind me of guys like Sasuke and Neji. But unlike them, with their pigheaded ways and overwhelming egos, he's more like a humble and caring and secretly a closest sensitive kind of guy.

Oh hell, it first started off because he looks absolutely enigmatic and hot with those shades on. He also lend me his copy of To Kill a Mockingbird, and burnt a couple of CD's of Parfait Tic (which he voluntarily did for me) and a whole load of other small, however insignificant it may be, favors.

If I didn't know any better, I'd figure he liked me too. Well, only in my imagination he does. My cynical and more practical side says he was just doing a favor for an acquaintance, and expects it returned when necessarily (besides, who'd ever like someone like _me_, with extra baggage of fat attached to them).

Except, he has never asked for anything in return. Seriously, even when I offer to do stuff to pay off my debt to him, he just shakes his head and says it's alright. Either he's secretly swimming in cash, has a genie or is really determined to have the comings of a saint. Oh God, what if he thinks I'm so charity case, or something?

So there I was, carelessly stacking packets of lollies and chocolates in the confectionery section when I sense not one, but two people standing on either side of me.

I turn both way, and oh behold- its Neji and Shino.

My heads to both sides, and I stare at them. "Can I help you?"

Shino pauses, and was going to actually say something (which is rare) when the other presence cuts him off.

"Yes, you can," Neji, our supervisor replies, (it's rather humiliating, seeing as he's my superior in school and at work). Then eyes were on Shino, an unwavering glare shot to him. "Aburame, Kin needs assistance at the produce sections. Get to it."

Shino simply adjusts his glasses, nods and walks off. I turn back to a defaulted-scowling Neji. "So, you were saying?" I used to wonder how someone as sweet and considerate like Hinata was from the same gene pool as this thing?

"Since you were not informed, he is our enemy," our pale-eyed conversationalist spits out. I raised an eyebrow, oh well, tried to. "I don't know if any of your friends have told you, but from now- you and him are to never converse, unless there is someone accompanying you."

Okay, is just me, or Neji's words get more ludicrous? "What the hell are you on about?" I demanded, staring at him as if sooner of later, the answer will be scrawled right across his face.

"You're a sociable person, find it out yourself," he huffs.

"What are you doing? Using some lame ass excuse as to not answer me?" I scoffed. Big mistake, I see a vein magically appear on his temple. There were stories that this was sign, right before he blew you up to pieces. "I'm sorry, Hyuuga-san, but I refuse to not associate with someone because you have some sort of disability as to give me a straight answer."

**Yeah, and it'd ruin our chances of getting laid by him!** Inner Sakura hissed, blowing a raspberry at him.

"This is the territory war, Haruno. Get used to it."

And with that, he left- leaving me confused, as usual. Damn you mysterious men!

--

Due to Naruto getting his daily dose of Neji bitching at him for tardiness, Kin (another co-worker. She's from Otogakure South High. An okay person, for someone who comes from a notoriously shit public school) flirting with some guys at the diary section and as for me being prohibited to ever speak to Shino- I turn to Chouji during our break to clear up this war nonsense.

"Oh, it's some stupid game, on a larger scale," he explains, scoffing down his packet of chips. He offers me a handful. "No one exactly knows how it started, or why- it just is the way it is. Each school has their leaders, and we basically fight each other to claim more property."

"For what, exactly? I don't see how we could like, I don't know," I retorted, waving my hands in emphasis, "taking a bit of like Konoha North's land if we're like a billion miles away from it."

He chortled, shoving some more into his mouth. "Don't ask me, we're just expected to know these things," he shrugged, waving the packet over to my side of the table.

"Aren't you afraid that you'd gain more weight, from eating all this shit with me?" he suddenly asks quite cautiously, in case that I'd go on some hormonal rage against him. Poor thing, he has seen what Ino and Tenten are like when provoked. Not that he does anything to make it happen.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, my mother already thinks I'm morbidly obese, and has successfully failed in getting me to lose weight. So who gives a shit," I grinned, as he offered me another fistful of chips.

"Don't be stupid, you're not fat," he denies, and I shake my head. Although my mother tends to exaggerate and make my weight issue like a dramatic plot of her soap opera-like life, the fact is still going to be there. "Look, if you're fat," he poked my rib, causing me to giggle. Curse him for finding my ticklish spot. "Then what am I?"

"Ravishing," I winked, and we laughed simultaneously before something is slammed onto the table. We looked up, and see that its only a ramen cup, and Naruto had managed to evade from Neji's wrath by hiding out with us. Oh, how brilliant.

He flashed a grin. "Hey guys, I'll give you ramen coupons if you don't tell Neji where I am," he proposed, shoving some into our hands. Chouji snorted, as he pulls out a few out of his short pocket. I take it. I figure it'd come in handy someday. "So I hear you guys talking about 'em territory wars."

"Just the basics," Chouji shrugged, "she got a personal invitation from his Highness never to speak to the Shino guy, ever again."

"Who?"

I could sense Chouji going to face-palm himself at any given moment. "How long have you been working here? Shino! The guy with the glasses?" I hissed.

It takes Naruto some time before you could practically see the light bulb lit up above his head. "Oh, that guy? Doesn't that like, ruin your chances of like, shagging the guy?"

I felt the traitorous heat rise to my cheeks, and I quickly smacked Naruto- in anger and to duck his head down as Kin passed us. Generally she is a tolerable person, until she found any excuse to rat us out for Neji's sake was an opportunity never passed up for her.

Chouji raised his eyebrows. "You like..." he tried lowering his voice, "Shino? As in, weirdo Shino?" he paused, then nodded slowly. "Guess beats you being one of those girls," he shuddered.

Naruto keenly added, "oh yeah, those bitches are so damn annoying. It's all, 'oh look it's Sasuke-kun'," he was adapting to a high-pitched screech, what he believed us Sasuke fan-girls were like. "If it isn't Sasuke, it's Neji or some other guy. Seriously, why can't they all love me? Least I'd return the attention," he winked at my direction.

"Get real," I laughed, ruffling his hair. Then I looked up at the clock, only five minutes left of freedom. I couldn't risk being under the hawk eyes of Neji (not that he wasn't eying us beforehand), and maybe he'd find Naruto, get distracted by him and let me find some way to secretly talk to Shino. "Hey, I'm going to go now. Don't want to get Hyuuga all riled up, again."

"Oh please, that boy must have ordered what Sasuke-bastard has," he retorted, as I got up from my seat. "Stick up the ass, with the extra side of social retard thanks," he laughed at his own joke. Chouji was stifling a laugh, then was silent.

"Next time, Uzumaki, please refrain from voicing your vulgar opinions out loud," a voice uttered behind us. I could feel the hairs of my neck bristle, as if he was like right behind me. Naruto jumped, his eyes as big as saucers.

A few seconds passed before, "awkward," Chouji said in a sing-song voice.

I contained my laughter until I ran straight out of that room.

--

I ran out of the employers' room and bump straight into something. Seriously, I'm going to have to check my balance at nurses' office tomorrow.

"Sakura," the name is clearly pronounced, and I gap at Shino looking down at me. Shit. What do I do? Think, Haruno- use that cranium of yours. Say something, quick! Oh God, he's looking at you. No, it's not a good thing- he probably thinks I'm a total idiot for staring at him like that. Do something Haruno!

I instantly back away, my face going red. Great, now he's going to think I like him _that_ way or something. Which is the last thing I need. Then- I squeak, then mumble something and run right pass him.

**Smooth**, my inner conscious tells me snidely. **Just smooth, Haruno.**

There is a tap on my arm, and Shino hands me back my wallet. "You dropped this," I relish in the touch of his sleeve brushing against mine. Then he nods his head towards the employers door, "is Neji-san in there?"

I nod meekly. "Yeah, telling Naruto off, as usual," I let out a nervous giggle, and I shit you not- the corners of his lips quirked into a smile.

He turns and heads into the staffroom. I shove my wallet into my pockets, walking off- hoping that nothing with too much impact (i.e. Sasuke, then Shino) would happen next. Seriously, I don't think I could handle so much happening when-

"Forehead!"

Oh shit. I spoke too soon. Ino already launched herself right at me.

She was craning her neck, trying to look over my shoulder. "Is your mystery man here?" she sneered, waggling her eyebrows. "What? I just wanted to see him! Oh he is the one with the-" she was peering at something, probably checking some guy out. That was, before she was gaping, "wait, was that Neji?!"

I turn around to what she was ogling at. Neji was doing stock count, with Naruto by his side grumpily branding the prices. Ino had that stupid look on her face again, like the kind she gets before something _bad _was going to happen.

It all clicked. "No, Ino, I swear- don't!" My hand was gripped around her arm, pulling her back. But she already strutting towards the two. Neji obviously sensed her coming, and pretended to just go on his job, occasionally making some snide comment to Naruto.

"Oh, look who it is, Sakura," Ino faked a giggled. I ducked to the nearest hiding spot, which was behind a shelf of cleaning products. "HEY GUYS!"

I am so losing my job now. Stupid pig, you should be in the meat section! Oh, I just made a pun.

Neji still had his back turned to her, mumbling and scribbling much more hastily on his clipboard. Naruto, who took the greeting as a mean of escape, waved back. "Hey there, Ino-chan! Came here for me?" he waggled his eyebrows, pointing the price-sticker thing at her. "Are you free tonight or will it cost me?" He clicked it, so the sticker was hanging off.

This earned him a smack, but it wasn't from Neji this time. "Naruto, you idiot!" Chiyo scolded, raising her hand to flick her obscurely long fringe back. "You're not making Neji-kun's job any more easier!" You can guess which guy _she _worships.

Honestly, I should write up a thesis on why brooding, anti-social assholes are such a turn on for the contemporary women (Mr. Darcy is the _exception_, he ended up being a romantic in the end).

Naruto rubbed his head, swearing underneath his breath. "I swear, what is everyone's problem?" he grumbled, as Ino just cooed, putting an arm around him.

"Oh he's just pissed, because we didn't bring Tenten with us," Ino commented airily, waving her hand over her shoulder. "Right, Sakura?" Oh crap, this means I can't hide anymore. Well, here it goes, say goodbye to wages and hello to unemployment.

I just snorted in response. "She's actually doing her job. Unlike you, which reminds me," I find it funny that Neji is completely forgotten, but who gives a shit. No one likes him when he _isn't. _"What are you doing here? Doesn't your shift end at, like seven?"

Ino just shrugged. "Oh, Deidara let me off early. He said he had some friend's art exhibition to see, and then," her eyes glazed over, as stars bubbled out of her eyes. Naruto and I just stared at her, confusedly. "He promised to take me to see one of Itachi-sempai's performances!"

Itachi is a very awkward subject for me. It was always considered a taboo when Sasuke and I were still in the same region of friends, but the jerk did leave me to conform to the masses. So I could still be friends with Itachi right? Would it be treason? But Sasuke's been making a weird, but nonetheless- an effort to try talking to me again.

I hate getting involved in messy situations. So before I could get a word in edgewise about the situation-

"You!" We all turned around, and Neji looks like he's about to erupt. "Uzumaki, you still have not finished your punishment. Haruno, you finish with the stock count," he barked, shoving the clipboard to my hands, "and show your friend the _exit _out of here."

Ino gaped, giving him the finger. Then she grabbed my arm, dragging me away. "Gee, no _wonder _Tenten wants to kill that guy. What a creep," she snarled, then threw herself into a massive bitch rant about him.

I had a feeling Neji was not so far away, and was in hearing distance to everything. If I wanted to save both our lives, I had to do something.

"You were saying something... about Itachi's act?"

Luckily, this threw her off-course, and had her rambling about some theater act the older Uchiha was doing, which venue, how Deidara got her free tickets to see it, etc...

I had some feeling she got one for herself, seeing as me and Tenten would not be slightly interested. Or, she wanted us to crow with envy.

--

If there is one thing that sets me apart from everyone else besides my pink hair and big-ass forehead (I quotes from Mrs. Piggy herself)- it's my obsession with the Babysitters Club series. Yes, I'm that gawky geek who devoured and obsessed fictional pubescent characters while every other girl were stuffing their bras and going all googly-eyed over boys.

I don't think things have changed since then. The same twits who were boasting about their week-long (I kid you not on that) boyfriends in year seven are now hunting down the most sought after male, and practically killing off the competition.

Sometimes, I'm thankful for my weight- so no one would ever think of _me _as some sort of threat. Well, except maybe to the last slice of food or something, but that is entirely besides the point.

Ino-pig is to blame for my obsession. She and I, while everyone else had parents who let them rot their minds with rubbish with soap operas and such- me and Ino were scouring garage sales and libraries for any copy we could find.

There was one this rumor that a girl who lived like two blocks away from Shikamaru's place was an avid fan. When I say that, I meant she practically had no life outside reading the books and obsessively watching the dubbed television series (which all thirteen episodes, she had).

So Ino and I sought after this person, and had least joint sets of two weeks worth of allowance with us, for bribing purposes. Our plan was for each of us to get half of her stuff, and share it between us.

But then I heard she either sold it off (to God knows where) or whatever was left- she burnt it, ALL of it, for some weird-ass ritual/rite into adulthood, or some other crazy witchcraft idiocy.

I don't think we've cried so much in our entire lives, seeing as nothing as devastating like that has ever happened to us ever again (well, maybe the whole Sasuke-ditching-me incident is accountable).

In a nutshell: I have a lifelong obsession with this series, and I don't think any amount of hot men, clothes, or promises of a 'fad new body' will convert me of it. It also explains why I always seem to have a copy with me, everywhere.

Personally, I'd rather hear through than read that weird vampire dribble Naomi and such have been gushing about for the past few days now.

So Neji decided to display some amount of mercy, and I'm going home now- as my shift is finally over. Actually, I think it was because Ino was yapping to me the whole time she was there, and no man- not even Neji, had any capabilities to stop her.

Now we're are taking the bus home, and I'm devouring a Babysitters-Club book (_#107: Mind Your Own Business, Kristy)_ while Ino is flipping through her fancy, fashion magazine. Honestly, I feel like a stupid kid next to her.

Least I can always compare Ino to Claudia, except I don't think Ino understands there is more to art than 'just an easy class'. Then again, if not- she can always be boy-crazy, pretty Stacey.

Tenten, I think, is a combination of both Kristy and Dawn, but I'm not entirely sure. Hinata is obviously Mary Anne, and I'm debating whether Gaara or Kiba can be her Logan. Which just makes me laugh, and now I have that want to read book #10_ (Logan likes Mary Anne!)_ again.

"Hey, forehead," I feel someone poke my forehead, and I nudge Ino back. "Still reading those books?"

I pretended to snort with dignified elegance. "Of course, just because _you _escalated yourself to Girl World, doesn't mean we all have to. Give me fifty years," I began flicking back to where I was last at, something about an awkward meeting with Charlie and Sarah, and Kristy, "and I might be there."

"Or in five, as in five _minutes_," Ino teased, emphasizing on the last word. I stared at her curiously, til she pointed to the people getting onto the bus. It isn't until I see a familiar beanie, and those shades- and there is-

Oh my God, what was _Shino _doing here?! Quickly, I shoved the book into my bag, and nagged Ino to let me borrow her beret so I could hide my anything-but-blending-in hair.

"Wait, he's got some chick with him. Hey she looks familiar-"

I smacked her arm. "Don't make it obvious!" I hissed, squishing against her and hoping she'd get the message for us to swap seats.

She just laughed. "Oh Sakura, you are _so _naive," then she paused, "wait, he's not looking. It's safe now."

My head shot up, just as the moment that he and that girl were heading towards us. "Kin?" I mustered to myself, in disbelief. Since when did _they _each other? Or maybe they just happened to be walking in the same direction. Yes, that had to be it, or else my love life is as dead as Sasuke's personality.

"You know her?!" Ino screeched, and I had to clamp a hand around her mouth. I nodded furiously, before letting my hand go. "We both work at the same place, genius."

"But she's there, wait- oh my God, she's sitting there- stealing your man!" she gasped, looking very scandalized, as if she just saw _her _Sasuke making out with someone- who wasn't her.

I rolled my eyes. "Just because I like him, doesn't make him all rightfully mine," I stated, feeling proud of myself, believing in everything that I just said. _Not. _Then I realized that Shino was like only a few rows back from me. Oh shit, did he hear? I am so, so dead.

Ino already had her arm around my shoulder, patting the side of my face. I guess she already knew how much in denial I was. "It's okay," I just smiled, and we began discussing our extensive list of helping Ino get her man.

I mean, if someone like _me_ will never get the guy she likes- at least I'd do some good in the world and help my friends get the guys they want.

--

It's official. I have thunder, cottage-cheese sized thighs. I absolutely _hate _them. I wish I could just stab them, and let all the fat just ooze out.

After Ino got off at her house, I walked home. Then I shotgunned the nearest bathroom, which no one was using (her Highness, Fujimaki, wasn't home from uni yet- thank God). Now after a brief, hot shower, I did what I always do.

Weigh myself and stare at myself in the mirror. Then proceed with the self-hating process.

I know, I shouldn't be doing such a thing- it's _unhealthy_ and very damaging to self-esteem and could lead to eating disorder, blah blah blah. I'm not idiotic, I've heard them all before. Call me a bitch, but it gets tiring after awhile hearing about it.

See the thing is- those who do have it, have that irrational fear that they're going to get/already are fat. I'm already at that stage, so there's no harm. But maybe I'm just fooling myself, but I'm perfectly happy with my body shape. It's the _proportion _of muscle/fat that are extra in some area that I want to get rid of.

That's when I make my pledge. I will lose weight, without fad diets or starvation (I could never do that, I love food too much). I will do it healthily, and have everyone in shock at my new body and guys gawking at me with my ethereal, glowing, skinny beauty.

Then reality hits back to me. There's a small bulge sticking out of my stomach. The top of my thighs practically touch and rub together when I walk. Oh, don't get me started on how _big _my butt is.

I sigh, knowing where this pledges go: nowhere. This one wasn't the first, and I know that it won't be the last- because somewhere between now and the next time I stare at myself, I would have not done any exercise, or eaten in moderation, or all that other jazz those weight-loss books tell you.

"Dinner!"

Go screw yourself, irony!

--

"Sakura, phone- for you!"

It's the middle of dinner (Fujimaki wasn't home yet, so mum decided to have a Western night- with take out). While the rest of my family are gobbling down fried chicken and chips. Shun and Kumiko are fighting over something that happened at school today, while Akira is trying to pry the gravy bowl off them.

I stare at my plate. A chicken drumstick and wing (with the meat and skin all scrapped off, and lying idly at one side of the plate), and a handful of chips. I even boiled up some vegetables to make my meal 'healthier', but that is backfired as half of my plate is hidden by thick, gooey gravy.

"Coming!" I called, reaching over for the phone. I pretend to give Taiki, who's on my left, the evil eye as to not go anywhere near my plate. Ryou comes waddling towards me, clinging to my leg. "Sak! Sak!"

He's only two, and mum believes he's a late learner- which explains why he calls me by 'Sak'. Which only makes her worry when she caught Shun and Taiki trying to each him how to say 'bum' and 'your mum'.

"He-Hello?" I croaked, ruffling Ryou's hair as he stretched his arms out, demanding that I carry him. So there I was, trying to answer the phone _and _carrying a pretty heavy two-year-old. I hope this isn't one of Ino's useless phone calls about some guy she checked out on the way home (you'd think she lived in a celebrity neighborhood or something).

"It's Sasuke."

I think my heart just stopped. How did he get my number? I slapped my forehead with my palm. God, I'm so stupid. Of course my number would have stayed the same since we were kids- I've been living here since I was practically born.

"My mother wants to see you," Sasuke cuts in, along with a cord of mumbling. "She's inviting your family over to our house this Saturday. Wait-" there's a muffled conversation coming from his end. "She wants to talk your mum."

I covered the receiver. "MUM! Mikoto-sama wants to talk you!" I yelled, as my mum came in. She mouthed to bring Ryou with me as she took the phone, and began her incessant chattering with Mikoto. They get on, freakishly well.

While my mum was talking as if her life depended on it, the rest of us were . Dad was asking general questions, like how was school, what trouble did Shun and Taiki get into (my mother believes that my dad is at fault for the twins' being pranksters, as he never gave severe punishment or worse- _gave them ideas_ for new ones). Then, when he was asking me about my job, my mother burst back into the room, beaming.

"Oh great news!" she gushed, squeezing my father's hand. He looked up, curious. "You'd never guess who just invited us to _their _house this weekend!"

He chuckled. "Watanabe Ken?" he joked, earning a light smack on his shoulder. We all giggled, before my mother couldn't take it in anymore. "We have been invited to the Uchihas' home this Saturday!"

Wait, did I just hear that right? Were _we _going to Sasuke's place, this Saturday? Someone kill me- _now_.

Kumiko was squealing, leaping straight into my mother's arms. Shun and Taiki hardly look interested. That is, until Kumiko tells them about the rumour of the Uchiha living like billionaires, and how Sasuke probably has like a pool, an arcade and million of video games. They high-five each other, and began to conspire to befriend Sasuke. Akira looks like he wanted to crawl in a hole and just stay there- I was with him.

Immediately, I began thinking of dialing Ino and Tenten's number. I knew that I definitely was not willing to go anywhere (alone) with this guy, without my friends first. Besides, I'm sure Ino would love me forever and forever if I did her this small favor. Also, I'm pretty sure my mum (or Mikoto) wouldn't mind.

"You can't bring your friends," mum randomly stated , knowing instantly of what I was thinking. I look up, so did Kumiko. "I'm sorry, but Mikoto just asked for our family, and it would be terribly rude to impose on them like that."_  
_  
Kumiko pouted, then realized that without her friends- she'd have Sasuke all to herself, so she didn't care much. I just held onto Ryou much tighter. I was going to need everything I got, if I had to stuck in a house with _him._

"Don't worry, Sakura," I heard Akira whisper next to me. "Kaito's coming home during the week," he smiled. "I'm sure he can get us out of it."

I smiled, dangling a chip in front of Ryou. "Let's hope so," I whispered back.

--

Before I go to sleep, I fantasize (I would call it daydreams, but I think irony has enough screen time for today) what my life would be like if I were skinny.

It's always the same thing, straight out of a Rocky movie. That Survivors' song would be playing, and you'd see me sweating out from an intense workout- then zoom! It's a few weeks into the future, and I come to school. People stare at me as if I grew like ten feet over the past few weeks. Some even ask if I'm a new student.

Then, people would ask about it- and I'd be totally casual and fine with it. They'd say how much better I look now that I lost weight, and how unattractive I was when I was still piling on those kilos. It hurts, I know, but it makes the fantasy a tad realistic.

But guys won't get enough of me. They'd be mesmerized and constantly trying to talk to me without getting tongue-tied and nervous (cliche, I know). Then the beautiful boy of my dreams will come, and I'd be even more of an envy as we share passionate, sometimes sweet, casual kisses as we are going out.

The boy would constantly be changed. Most of the time it's Shino, or Sasuke, or even that cute new guy in my Humanities. What's his name? Oh yeah, Maita Hiroshi. Or they'd all be in love with me at the same time, and subtly fight for my affections.

I know. I sound like I pulled this one straight out of my ass, or a fairytale/romance book. But it's a fantasy, and I'm allowed to have it anyway I want. Then I remember that I'm practically overweight (no matter how many times Ino would deny it, or how Tenten says it's just puberty) and no guy would want to be near me, unless it's for answers, or they're asking about Ino or Tenten (sometimes even Hinata on some occasions).

Oh, if only I was skinny would my life be so much more brighter, extravagant- like a movie. Wait, I take that back. If only I was skinny _and _beautiful- would life look so much better.


End file.
